All it Takes
by Adrienet
Summary: Was he too late? Did he miss his chance?He didn't know. All he knew though was that it was dark and hope seemed lost. All seemed lost.
1. Revelations

**Hey New story! Also new to this in general :)! Hope you Enjoy my story!**

**Summary: ****Was he too late? Did he miss his chance?He didn't know. All he knew though was that it was dark and hope seemed lost. All seemed lost.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug_

* * *

It was a late night. Ladybug and Chat Noir were on another one of their regular night patrols. However, that night Ladybug was in a mood and poor Chat Noir couldn't see it.

"But Milady—"

"No buts Chat! No more flirting! I've told you, I'm into someone else and I don't love you!" Ladybug yelled out. She was angry.

Chats ears drooped as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'She couldn't have meant that.' He thought.

"You don't mean that Ladybug." Chat spoke in almost a whisper.

"I do! I'm tired of it all Chat! I'm tired of Hawkmoth, school, and- and you!" Ladybug continued to yell at him over everything and anything. His heart broke piece by piece by her words.

He decided he'd make his exit before she'd say something they couldn't come back from. Chat pulled out his baton and prepared to extend it. Until he heard a faint noise. It was so faint he could only hear it thanks to his cat like hearing.

Is that?...

Chat Noir turned around and faced a crying Ladybug. Any and all negative emotions left him as he went over to embrace his Lady. She leaned into his touch and cried into his suit. All Chat could make out of her words were sorry mixed in with some name he couldn't quite hear.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" She whimpered into his chest.

Chat let out a soft chuckle. " I could never stay mad at you." He said as he stroked her back gently.

" After all I said…" she whispered. She hadn't looked up at him at all during their whole embrace. " you're too good for me kitty."

"You're too good for me Milady." Chat said as he tilted her face up to look at him.

" I'm sorry I was adding stress on you...had I known, I'd stop my usual "catics"."

Ladybug smiled up at him. It was actually one of the rare times she'd find one of his puns funny. Her facial expression soon turned from happy to sad once she realized something.

" Chat…how do you do it?"

"Do what?" He questioned her.

"How do you stay so positive? No matter how many times I reject your advances.. you always stay by me. You always put on a smile for me.." Ladybug said as she started making circles into his bicep. He noticed she was doing it unconsciously, but her touch still felt good.

Chat thought a bit long on his response to her question, however he eventually found what he wanted to say. " I'm not gonna lie to you and say it's not hard.. there are days I sit in my room just thinking if I'm only pushing you further away… there are times when I feel like quitting." He said as he cupped her cheek. Which caused her to blush. " but then, I see your smile..and I know that you're worth it, no matter how long I have to wait."

Chat thought his words were amazing as they came from his heart, however, he almost freaked out when his Lady started to cry again.

"MiLady! Are you okay? Was it something I said?" Chat said in a panic. He supposed he wasn't as smooth with words.

"No Chat.. your words were so sweet.. it's just I wish I could return your feelings.." she said as she broke from the embrace.

"But..I'm in love..with Adrien.." she finished softly. So softly he had to maximize his hearing abilities.

" Adrien?" Chat repeated in surprise. Did she mean Adrien Agreste?

Ladybug jumped and looked at him in surprise. Apparently he wasn't meant to hear that.

"I'm sorry Chat I have to go." Ladybug said before twirling her yo-yo and taking off.

Chat thought to chase her but he was too stunned from his newfound revelation. Ladybug. .The girl of his dreams. Was in love with his alter ego.

He suddenly felt joy override his entire body and he fist bumped the air.

He stopped his short celebration when he noticed something on the ground. He reached over to pick it up and noticed it was a bracelet. 'Ladybug must've dropped it once she took off' he thought. As Chat took a better look at the bracelet his eyes widened into saucers. This bracelet was the one he gave Marinette for her birthday a year back! If Ladybug had it..that could only mean…

Oh my god...

* * *

Whelp, let me know what you thought!


	2. Chapter1

**Another chapter for tonight. Felt like last minute updating. It's a lot longer and has more stuff. Look, I know Ladybug can heal all injuries with her powers. However, not in my story :). Enjoy**

_Disclaimer: don't own nothing_

* * *

Marinette…

Ladybug….

Marinette is Ladybug.

Ladybug is Marinette.

Adrien repeated that mantra in his mind over and over as he laid in bed. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it sooner! Marinette had so many similarities to his Lady he was stupid not to notice sooner. He wanted to smack himself on the head for how foolish he was. He didn't though because he was so happy. Adrien grabbed the necklace on his nightstand and started inspecting it.

Marinette…

He couldn't lie and say he didn't have a soft spot for the bluenette. She was an amazing friend to him and was always kind. If anyone had to be his Lady..he was glad Marinette was the one.

His cheeks heated up just thinking of Marinette.

"Hey Romeo, don't you remember what you did earlier today?" Plagg spoke after eating a slice of Camembert.

Adrien looked over at the Kwami in confusion. Plagg sighed in annoyance at having to explain something so simple.

"You rejected her as Marinette."

.

.

.

Adrien stared at Plagg for what felt like an eternity.

"OH MY GOD PLAGG!" Adrien yelled raising up from bed. He was such an idiot. He had stupidly told Marinette after class that he didn't feel the same for her. Admittedly he had been thinking of her alter ego, but that was no excuse.

"How am I going to confront her tomorrow?" Adrien said as he started to pull his hair, " I mean I can't just say I know who she is, or give her the bracelet. She'll know." He looked at Plagg for answers. However, the kwami merely ate his nightly snack.

"You're no help Plagg"

* * *

At school the next day, Adrien sat at his desk silently waiting for any signs of Marinette to show. He sat next to his best friend Nino as usual who in turn was texting his girlfriend Alya. His face displayed a mixed range of emotions and Adrien didn't know how to feel about it.

Nino finally turned his attention towards him and spoke in a worried tone.

"Dude, you're my bro and will always be. However, not even I will be able to stop what Alya is going to do to you." He finished with a shiver.

Adrien looked at him with wide eyes. " wait, what?"

Before Nino could even explain, the classroom door opened and in walked Alya with Marinette behind her. Marinettte didn't even dare look in his direction. However, Alya made it a point to glare flaming daggers at him. Adrien felt his soul trying to leave his body as they made their way closer to him and Nino.

Surprisingly, Alya and Marinette walked by them without a single word and sat in the back of class.

Adrien looked back at Nino and noticed him holding his face. " I'm so dead too." He huffed out.

* * *

Soon class started and Miss Bustier called the class to attention.

"Good morning class, today we have a new student." Miss Bustier said as she opened the classroom door.

In walked a boy with raven hair with blue streaks. His eyes were an electric blue and his attire was mainly blue with black. Miss Bustier told the boy to introduce himself and he spoke.

" Hey, Luka. Luka Couffaine."

Everyone turned towards Juleka who simply waved happily at him. They must be siblings, the class thought.

"Luka!" Rose spoke out excitedly, " you're finally here." Apparently she knew of him as well, Adrien thought. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Luka made his way to the back. To his surprise, Marinette gave him a bright smile and scooted over for him to sit. He said something into Marinette's ear that made her giggle and blush.

Adrien wasn't jealous; though he did want to rush back there and pull his lady from the guy and tell her how sorry he was.

Unfortunately, none of that happened and Adrien had to sit through the first part of class learning about the history of Paris and hearing the soft infuriating conversations in the back.

* * *

At lunch break, Adrien decided to man and approach Marinette. He saw her standing with Luka, Alya and Nino who were all conversing with each other about something. Once they noticed him approaching he received mixed responses. Alya was fuming while Luka stared in confusion. Nino gave him a wave with a smile as Marinette… looked in another direction. However, Adrien didn't let that get to him.

"Hey Mari—" he started but was soon cut off by Alya.

"You have some nerve." Alya spoke, getting up to Adriens chest. She stabbed him hard with her index finger.

"You think you can just come up to Marinette and talk with her?" she asked. Though it felt nothing like a question.

Adrien decided to play the innocent card and see how far he could get with it.

" A-Alya, I don't know what you're on about but I just wanted to talk to Marinette." He sighed. That came out decently. It was the truth and you could never fail with the truth—

"Why?" She questioned further.

Why? he questioned himself. He couldn't exactly tell her his reasons for wanting to talk with her. After all, his secret identity was at stake.

Before he could come up with a response thankfully there was an Akuma alarm sounding. As the students ran from multiple directions Adrien ran behind a secluded vending machine and transformed.

"Plagg, Claws Out!" And as soon as that. He was once again Chat Noir.

* * *

As Chat made it to where the Akuma was causing destruction, he noticed Marin - Ladybug was nowhere to be found. He then noticed the Akuma was chasing a group of students and his eyes widened. They were his friends! They must've ran into the direction of the Akuma.

He saw Marinette and knew she couldn't transform in front of the Akuma or their friends. Chat immediately jumped in to help his Lady.

"**Augh**!?" the Akuma yelled as Chat kicked her away from his friends. The Akuma was dazed and laid on the ground long enough for Chat to make sure everyone was okay.

"We're fine Chat Noir, thanks!" Alya smiles while taking a picture of him. Which was a complete 180 on how she was treating Adrien earlier.

" you all need to get away from here." He said as he kept half his attention on the stirring Akuma.

"I'll go see if they're any other students in the school." Marinette said as she began to turn and take off.

" I'm coming to!" Luka said as he grabbed her wrist.

Marinette turned whirled around in shock.

" Y-You should go with the others Luka. It won't be safe." she said to him.

"So I should leave you all by yourself?" He said like it was never going to happen.

Chat stepped in and removed Lukas hand. He wasn't jealous that the blue headed boy was touching his Lady. He simply told himself that he was helping Marinette transform.

"Look new guy. Marinette is completely capable of taking care of herself. Plus Chat Noir and Ladybug are on the scene."

Luka gave a mean look towards the hero and spoke. " I don't care if you're here or Ladybug is. I'm staying here." Luka stood to his full height, which was even with Chats own.

Chat growled and was about to make him leave until he felt a searing pain land on his back.

"Ah!" Chat yelled as he landed away from the group. The Akuma was up with glowing hands.

"**I'm** **done with this school! All the work work work, I'm done! I'll make everyone know my pain! Starting with destroying you heroes and taking your miraculouses.**" The Akuma cackled. During the Akuma's speech Marinette snuck off from the group when their attention was focused elsewhere.

The Akuma made another attempt at blasting Chat Noir. However, he leapt up and twirled his baton to block the incoming fire. His back was burning but he was okay.

The Akuma decided that blasts weren't working so she launched herself at the hero. Her punch struck the ground where Chat leapt away from and exploded it.

Holy…

Chat knew he couldn't get hit with one of those.

As the Akuma recovered, he witnessed a yo-yo wrap around the unsuspecting adversary. He smiled. His lady had made it.

"Sorry Chaton, I'm here now." she smirked at her partner, " hope you weren't having fun without me now?"

Chat smirked back at her. He could finally hear Marinette. " maybe a little Milady."

"Well let's wrap this—" she started to say but then the transformed Akuma gave out a loud yell that vibrated around the school. Suddenly the Akuma twisted herself wildly and started swinging Ladybug around.

"Ahhh?!" Ladybug yelled as her yo yo unwinded around the Akuma. She was sent flying into a wall and would've likely faced the full force of the impact if it wasn't for Chat catching her and maximizing the damage upon him.

"Chat!" Ladybug yelled.

It took him a minute, but Chat finally got out a response. " I'm f-fine." He lied.

Ladybug saw the pain in his facial features and turned her angry eyes towards her adversary.

"It's on."

* * *

After the Akuma was defeated, Ladybug used her miraculous power to fix all the damage the Akuma caused. Unfortunately, she couldn't fix Chat Noir's wounds.

"Poor kitty," she said as she kneeled beside him. He had took extensive damage from the Akuma while just trying to protect her. She hated when he got hurt because of her.

"It's fine Bugaboo, another save thanks to you." He smiled up at her.

"Thanks to you too Chaton." She was nothing without her kitty. She hoped he knew that. Knows that.

She watched as Chat Noir looked as if he was going to say a joke, but then his expression turned serious.

"Ladybug..we need to talk."

* * *

ooo interesting I'd say. Find out next time. could come faster though *cough* R&R


	3. Chapter02

**Shorter chapter. hope you enjoy. next one should be up soonish. Also I'm liking the love I'm getting. I didn't think I was decent to be honest. Keep Reviewing :).**

_Disclaimer: do not own :s_

* * *

He had hoped to speak with Ladybug and tell her he knew that she was Marinette. However, Lady Luck was not on his side. As he brought up the courage to tell her Alya and the rest of their friends came out and rushed towards them. Alya started asking Ladybug questions about everything and nothing that eventually time ran out and Ladybug and him had to make an exit before they transformed back into their civilian selves.

Once Chat escaped and was back to normal Adrien he started to feel the pain on his back even more now. It was excruciatingly painful and he could barely move without leaning on the wall or his breathing going erratic.

He made his way throughout the school building hoping to find Marinette and to talk to her. As he came closer towards the courtyard he bore witness to a scene that would torment him for the rest of his life.

Marinette was in the middle of the courtyard with Luka. The latter having his arms wrapped around her waist and he leaned down to kiss her forehead. They were in a lovers embrace and that nearly obliterated his heart. Worst part was Marinette only seemed to lean further into him.

Adrien felt sick. He was sure it was from the nightmare movie he had front row seats and V.I.P tickets to. He was so wrapped up in it that he didn't notice Nino running towards him.

"Adrien!?" Nino said once he reached him, " you're hurt, you need a doctor!"

Adrien tried to ease his friends worries but if it was because of his injured back or the fact that his heart was crushed, he didn't exactly know, he had passed out on the spot.

* * *

All he could hear was a beeping noise as he started to stir from sleep. He tried to open his eyes but squinted when he realized how bright it was. Wherever he was.

He noticed, once his eyes adjusted, that he was in some sort of infirmary. The machines were turned on and it appeared to be hooked up to his body. As he tried to raise up out of bed he felt a slight pain in his upper back. He saw a mirror adjacent to him and decided to inspect his wounds.

Adrien pulled off the white patient t-shirt and was left in his jeans. He could tell his wounds were already fast healing for how his back looked almost back to normal. It must've been thanks to Plaggs.

Speaking of the little Kwami, Plagg appeared next to Adrien.

"Adrien, it's not a good idea to tell Marinette you know." Plagg warned.

Adrien stared at the tiny god like he grew another head.

"What why?" Adrien spoke, " why wouldn't it be a good idea?"

"Adrien, you rejected her as herself, what makes you think telling her will make her believe you love her and not just her as Ladybug?" The Kwami questioned. He didn't want to see his, uh, ward make a decision he couldn't come back from. At least not without seeing all the outcomes.

"But I do love of her." Adrien closed his eyes, " I told her that I'd love her unconditionally."

"But do you? And will she see it as that? You hurt her dummy."

Suddenly out of nowhere the door had opened and in walked Marinette. Plagg hid under Adrien's tossed patient shirt while Marinette was preoccupied with a basket in her arms to notice him.

Her eyes were to the basket but then she looked up to realize Adrien was up and awake. Also half naked.

Plagg could see her eyes widen and face go scarlet as she dropped the basket. He only shook his head and hoped Adrien was no fool.

"Marinette?" Adrien spoke up first. He honestly hadn't expected to see her so soon. Having her here was something of pure luck. He watched in shock, however, when Marinette whirled around and attempted to rush out the door.

"Wait please!" Adrien shouted out quickly to stop her. Marinette stopped with her hand turning the door knob. She stayed but didn't turn to face him.

Time passed by and it seemed she wasn't going to be the first to speak.

Adrien knew he was treading on ice...he had to approach this as smart as possible.

"Marinette...are we okay?" Adrien asked. Words that he hadn't wanted to start with had simply slipped out of mouth.

After a moment she finally turned to look at him. She had the biggest smile on her beautiful face. However, it felt forced to him somehow.

"O-Of course we're okay! Why wouldn't w-we be?" she spoke out too quickly.

Adrien broke on the inside. He knew she was lying to him. It wasn't her fault, he had caused this.

"Tell me the truth Mari.." Adrien said as he walked closer to her. All thoughts of telling her he was Chat left him. He had to first know that she at least cared for him. Even as a friend.

The door opened up abruptly and in walked Luka.

"Hey Mar?" Luka spoke, before he noticed a shirtless Adrien closing in on Marinette.

Luka growled and shoved Adrien away from her.

"Luka?" Marinette said in shock.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Luka shouted. He created a barrier between the bluenette and the blonde.

"I-I was talking to Marinette! What are you doing here?!" Adrien stood his ground in front of the teen. He wanted to hurt this guy so bad for even touching his Lady.

"Protecting my _girlfriend_ from guys like you!"

That sent Adrien spiraling. He stared in absolute disbelief at both Marinette and Luka. He tried to see if there were any sort of falsehood in his statement by searching Marinette face. Unfortunately, there were none.

Adrien whirled on Luka. It was on.

* * *

yip yip. RR :)


	4. Chapter03

**I decided to push one more out for the night. Lovely fight scene( I hope). hope you enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: i do not own :s_

* * *

Marinette laid her head on her desk as she sat next to Alya. It's been a few days since the fight that happened between Adrien and Luka at the hospital. Adrien had given Luka a right hook to his jaw while Luka returned a shot to Adrien's eye. She was pretty sure he had a black eye. If it wasn't for the hospital workers, they probably would've killed each other. She couldn't help but think about what Luka said. It was true he had asked her to become his girlfriend...but she hadn't exactly given him a response to that. When he said it in front of Adrien she was too shocked to deny his claim...plus...she didn't know if she wanted to.

'_Agh!why did she feel this way_,' she thought as she was torn between her feelings and it hurt to think about.

She was devastated when Adrien had not accepted her feelings. Alya knew only to an extent of how much Adrien meant to her. Alya thought she only had a big crush on him...no. She loved him.

When he told her he had feelings for another...her heart had hurt for days. It still did. However, Luka came to her school and started cheering her up. He was kind and sweet and always looked at her like she was the only one in the world. She didn't know how she felt for him, but she didn't mind exploring a relationship to find out. Though, something was holding her back.

"Can you believe that Luka kid got my Adrikins grounded for two weeks." Chloé fumed loudly from across the room. " He also gave his perfect face a black eye." She nearly tore the desk apart.

"I heard Luka was grounded for around the same time Chloé." Sabrina told her best friend.

"He should be punished more! Hurting my Adrikins was his final move!" she declared.

The class sighed at Chloé antics. However she was right about one thing. They both were missing two weeks of class.

Marinette sighed once again today. She needed a night of patrol.

* * *

That night Ladybug had stopped two burglars and saved a granny from crossing the street when a car was rushing by. Other than that, the night was pretty dull. She was about to call it a night until a little certain kitten decided to show his paws.

"Good evening Milady," Chat Noir bowed towards her.

She giggled at him and returned his greeting.

"Good evening kitty," she smiled at him. It had been awhile since she last saw her partner, ever since the school incident.

" Where have you been Chaton?"

Chat twirled his staff before leaning on it casually. " oh you know, here and there, a cats gotta play."

Ladybug noticed something was different about her partner. He had a dark blemish near the edge of his mask. If it wasn't so dark she probably could've discern what it was.

Before she could ask however, there were sounds of screaming coming from a block away from them. They quickly launched into action.

* * *

As they made it towards the scene, they saw what was causing all the destruction. It was another of Hawk Moth's creations; an Akuma.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?." Chat joked as they landed before the Akuma.

"**You won't stop me Ladybug and Chat Noir! I'm Reflectere, and I'll get your Miraculouses!**" The Akuma spoke angrily at the two.

"No time for jokes Chat. Time to save Paris!" Ladybug said as she started battle with the Akuma.

Chat only smiled before joining the fray.

Unfortunately for the two, this particular Akuma was more than they bargained for. His name was true to his abilities. He could reflect all the physical attacks they sent in his direction. Every time Ladybug launched her yo-yo at him it only came back to nearly hit her. Chat had the same problem with his baton as he extended it only for it to come back at him.

They were quickly getting tired. Ladybug decided it was about time she used her miraculous power.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouted out as her mystery object dropped into her hands. She stared confused at the particular object. It was a compact mirror. She had remembered using it against the Pixelator.

Once Ladybug saw her plan of attack she decided to execute it.

* * *

It took awhile,however Ladybug and Chat Noir were finally able to get close enough to Reflectere to take him down.

As Chat Noir distracted Reflectere, Ladybug attacked the Akuma at his blind spot. She watched as her mirror soared towards her target and victory in their sights.

Unfortunately, the Akuma moved out of the way at the last minute before the mirror landed and broke.

"No!" Ladybug yelled out.

Chat saw that the main attack had missed and decided it was up to plan C. Cataclysm.

The Akuma watched as the hero called out his power and simply stood there to allow the hit. Reflectere knew that he reflected all damage. He had nothing to worry about.

As Chat ran towards the Akuma with cataclysm in tow, he could hear Ladybug faintly calling out to him. It was too late though when he struck Reflectere in the chest, causing Chat himself to fly back.

Reflectere started cackling until he noticed that his body reflective coating was eroding off him. He yelled before fainting to the floor.

Ladybug rushed over to the victim who was Akumatized and took their possessed valuable.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Soon everything went back to normal. Well, almost everything.

Ladybug quickly made her way over to where her partner had landed and gasped at what she discovered.

Chat Noir leather suit was blacker in some spots and he was panting heavily. His eyes through his mask were closed shut and sweat fell from his face.

"P-Plagg, Claws In."

* * *

Yip Yip. RR


	5. Chapter04

**New chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. This one was a doozy. RR**

_Disclaimer: I do not own :s_

* * *

Time seemed to stop for Ladybug as she saw Adrien appear from the light. He was dressed in night attire consisting of a white T-shirt and baggy sweats. His face was scrunched up in pain as he lay on the ground, hurting from the cataclysm that reflected back on him. His Kwami Plagg laid tired on his chest. Ladybug couldn't believe it. Her partner, was the boy she used to sit behind in class. The boy who she…

Her miraculous soon started to beep indicating to her that her transformation was about to be undone. Ladybug started to freak out as she didn't know what to do. Was she to leave Adrien here or stay and reveal herself to him.

"It's okay...I know...Marinette." Adrien said in pain as he opened his eyes to smile at her.

He hadn't wanted to tell her this way, but he didn't see a better time. He watched as her eyes went wide and her face lose color. He could've laughed if this wasn't such a serious situation.

"Y-You..you know?" She finally got out. " how long?"

Adrien smiled as he tried to raise himself up. It proved to be too difficult as he only was able to lean against the wall.

"How about we get somewhere where your identity won't be revealed out in this dark street, eh?"

* * *

As he said that Ladybug's earrings started to beep again at the three minute mark. She said nothing and only grabbed Adrien before swinging off into the night. Luckily, there was no one around after the Akuma attack so Adriens identity was safe.

Marinette transformation was undone as soon as they made it on a rooftop adjacent to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. She helped Adrien softly onto the ground so his injuries wouldn't get worse. Tikki had started to tend to his Kwami. After that she turned away from him and looked at the full moon that shone brightly tonight.

"How long have you known?" she asked. Her voice was still and did not reveal anything of what she was feeling.

She still couldn't believe Adrien was Chat. She didn't want to. It made so many things complicated.

"It was the day you told me your feelings," he began, " after I told you I loved someone else… you as Ladybug came to Chat for our normal patrol. We argued...then made up. You left but you also left something." Adrien said as he pulled an object out of his pocket. Marinette eyes widened when she noticed it was the bracelet he had gotten her for her birthday.

"Once I found it...I knew." he said. His eyes were on her the whole time.

Marinette at first couldn't think of what to say to that. But as she thought more and more she came to one conclusion. One that had her angry.

"So now you're just going to "return" my feelings! You love Ladybug, you _**don't**_ love me." It pained her to say it. But she knew it was true. '_Why did it have to hurt so much?'_ she thought.

She froze as she felt two strong arms wrap around her body from behind.

"I've loved you for so long… I always wanted to know you behind the mask, I wanted your trust." his grip tightened around her but it didn't hurt her. She blushed at the close proximity between them.

" I won't say I love you, you won't believe me." He turned her around to face him. They were so close that they were seconds from kissing. " I'll prove it to you instead."

And with that, Adrien passed out.

* * *

The next day Adrien woke up in his bed. He was confused about how he had gotten there but he left it as that once he saw Plagg sleeping soundly. He had to admit the tiny devil was cute looking. He wouldn't tell him that though.

Adrien plopped a pillow on him though once he heard his door opening and Nathalie walking in.

"Oh Adrien you're up. Today your going back to school. Your father was able to talk to the principal to bypass your punishment."

Adrien stared at her in shock. How did his father manage that. Whelp, at least he'd see Mari—

Suddenly the memories of last night flooded into his head. He remembered everything that was said between them. Absolutely EVERYTHING.

_'I'll prove it to you instead…'_

Adrien blushed as that particular moment came back to him.

"Adrien are you sick? If so you can stay for the day. I'll just tell your father you're not feeling well." Nathalie said as she noticed his cheeks go red. She was heading for the door until Adrien yelled to stop her.

"N-No! I'm fine Nathalie really." He said as he rushed out of bed and went into the bathroom.

Nathalie merely smiled before going to get the car ready.

Adrien arrived in class with 10 minutes to spare. Neither Marinette or Alya was there but Nino was sitting jamming to some beats.

Adrien tapped his friend's desk to get his attention. Once accomplished he smiled at the shocked expression he was given.

"Bro! What are you doing back so early?" Nino said as he got up to hug him.

"My dad pulled some strings." Adrien shrugged.

"For once he's done something cool." Nino chuckled. Adrien didn't exactly know how to respond to that so he simply smiled at him.

* * *

Not before long, Alya came into the room followed by Marinette. They were discussing stuff over the Ladyblog that Alya saw posted. As they got closer to the guys Alya took her seat behind Nino while Marinette sat behind Adrien.

"Good morning Adrien! Morning Nino!" Marinette greeted happily.

Her speaking to him was a bit of a surprise but Adrien was quick to reply back.

"Good morning Marinette!"

"Morning Mari." Nino replied as well.

"Morning Alya." Adrien said towards her. He wasn't sure what he'd get back. But it sure wasn't what he received.

Alya smiled at him. " you're lucky Marinette is cool with you now. Morning Agreste."

Adrien only smiled back. That was a win in his book.

Soon lecture started and the class paid attention to their teacher Miss Bustier.

As class rolled along, Adrien saw a piece of paper fall to his desk. He glanced back to see Marinette paying attention to the lesson being taught.

He opened the note and smirked at the contents.

'_Prove yourself to me - Mari '_

* * *

Yip Yip. Let me know your thoughts :)


	6. Chapter05

**New chapter. Extremely late at night. you guys are lucky I care sooo much :). Enjoy R&R**

_Disclaimer: i do not own :s_

* * *

Two days ago was the day Adrien and Marinette had reconciled their friendship. One could say that they had become even greater than that of simple friends. Though no one would dare say their thoughts aloud or even to the two. Except a certain red headed blogger.

The teacher was out for the unforeseeable future so Alya sat in class and watched her best friend chat it up with her old time- yet she still believed- crush. She was honestly surprised that Marinette was actively talking to Adrien without a single stutter. It was like she'd been talking to him all her life. She even started calling him kitty now and then. It was weird, but she'd rather see her best friend happy than the alternative.

It was a terrible day when Marinette came to her in tears and told her that she had decided to tell Adrien her feelings. Alya was absolutely livid with the blonde celebrity boy that she immediately wanted to go to him and give him a piece of her mind...and fist. No one made her best friend cry. No one.

However, now she was glad that they were back to speaking terms because she was tired of Nino bothering her and trying to "save" Adrien. His attempts were cute and she had to admit she may have submitted to his sad puppy eyes a few times.

Alya turned her attention to her phone when she felt it vibrate in her pocket. She brought it out and opened her phone up to a text from Nino. She looked up curiously at him and he seemed to only focus on his music.

She then got another text from him.

'**Don't they look so cute xD'**

Realization hit Alya as she noticed what her boyfriend was trying to do. Alya decided to text him back.

**'Yeah, this is how it should've been. However, I'm afraid she's gonna get her heart broken again.'**

She looked over towards Marinette and Adrien. They were talking about different fruits and which was better than the other.

Alya looked down again at her phone to see a text.

' **I think it's different this time babe.'**

Alya waited a bit before texting her boyfriend back.

' **How do you know?**'

It took a moment before Nino responded to her. Though when he did it kinda surprised her.

' **Adrien looks at Marinette like he looked at Ladybug. Though I must admit it's a little different somehow.'**

'**How so?'** She really wanted to know what he meant by different.

' **Don't know...just is.'**

Alya sighed as that seemed to be the only thing he could say on the matter. She put her phone away when the teacher came back into class.

* * *

Alya walked out of class and was heading to lunch with Nino. Marinette had decided to go on ahead with Adrien though. They were walking in comfortable silence until they heard two voices talking from around the corner.

"Can you believe Dupain-Cheng?! She must be a witch, that's the only way Adrikins would ever even talk to her." Chloé spoke out.

"An ugly witch." Snickered out Lila.

Alya and Nino were like ninjas as they listened in on their conversation.

"We got to do something." Chloé said.

It went silent for a moment but then Lila spoke up once more.

"The winter dance is near soon correct? Well I have a plan just for our baker girl."

Alya and Nino were both too engaged in what was being said that they didn't notice someone come up behind them.

"What are you two doing?" Sabrina spoke up.

Alya jumped two feet in the air while Nino let out a "man" screech.

Both Chloé and Lila turned to the interruption and was shocked to see the three. Well two of three that is.

"What are you two doing here?" Lila asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, and with you Sabrina?" Chloé interjected.

"Oh uh Chloé, I'm back from that errand you sent me on." Sabrina smiled and ran over to her side.

"Oh goodie. That'll show Nathaniel to send me flowers again." Chloé scoffed.

Lila merely sighed before turning her attention back to the problem at hand.

"Now what were—" she stopped herself as she realized both the teens were gone.

"Well let's not worry about them. We got bigger fish to fry." Chloé said as she walked off with Sabrina trailing behind her.

It took Lila a moment before she followed the two. She would be on the lookout for those two from now on though.

* * *

Adrien watched as Marinette grabbed two hot cocoas from André. He didn't even know André served anything other than ice cream. However, he told them ice cream was in his summer schedule while hot cocoa was his winter.

Marinette passed him a hot cup while they went to find a spot to sit along Paris boardwalk. Once they found a nice bench, Marinette let out an involuntary shiver as a cold gust went by.

Adrien noticed, put his cup down and took off his overcoat. He placed it on Marinette and smiled when she blushed. He hoped it was because of his gesture and not the cold itself.

She seemed to snug up inside the overcoat's warmth before looking up at him with worried eyes.

"Won't you be cold?"

Adrien shrugged. " nah it's fine. My long sleeve should be enough." He said. He also wasn't lying as his shirt was a thermal. It was made for the cold season.

Marinette smiled before smirking up at him. " don't think this is enough to impress me kitty."

Adrien started chuckling at her words before smiling back at her. " I wouldn't dream of it purrrincess."

Marinette only smiled up at him before she saw the look in his eye. He seemed to be thinking of something as his face bore a frown.

"You okay Adrien?" Marinette questioned. More worry in her voice.

When she asked the question he didn't seem to hear it. So she asked two more times. The last one nearly being yelled.

"O-Oh I'm sorry Marinette. It's just that I've been thinking if only I hadn't been so stupid before." He said.

Marinette was confused so she asked him what he meant by that.

" I already knew you were an amazing person...I just didn't realize how amazing you are." He said before standing up from the bench and facing her.

" I want to show you something." He said as he held out his hand.

Marinette looked at his hand for a moment before looking back up at him with a sweet smile. She grabbed his hand and let herself be taken to wherever he wanted to go.

Hot cocoas were left behind forgotten.

* * *

**yip yip. till next time**


	7. TurningTables

**This is a decently shorter chapter. however, it is game changing. Hope you enjoy. And if you do R&R**

_Disclaimer: do not own_

* * *

Luka sat in his room as he played a few cords on his acoustic guitar. He had been working on the new song he would play for Marinette tomorrow. His punishment from school was finally over. Although he knew they weren't technically "together" he figured once he properly asked her out then it would all go well.

He had strummed a few more cords when he heard Juleka and her friends come onto the boat. Normally he'd ignore them and continue with his music, but one of her friends, maybe Rose, said something about Marinette ...and Adrien.

If Luka remembered correctly, that was the name of the blonde boy at the hospital. The one who got too close to Marinette for his liking. The same boy who got him suspended from school.

Luka got up from his bed and walked into the living area where Juleka and her friends were. Juleka waved towards him and he returned the gesture before diving into business.

"What's up with Marinette and that Adrien guy?" he spoke.

He could see the looks of worry on their faces and that made him worried.

"Um well Luka," Rose spoke up. " Apparently we saw them earlier during lunch. They were getting hot chocolate." Rose said.

"They were on a date! Haha, did you see the way Adrien put that coat on her?" Alix spoke out. She took her helmet off her head and took a swig of water. " I didn't think Agreste had it in him."

"Alix!" Everyone yelled towards her.

"What?" She said as she looked at them in confusion.

Juleka motioned her hand towards her brother and Alix's mouth made an 'o'.

"U-Uh Luka, look I'm sure it was just a friendly date…" Juleka told her brother. She knew how much he cared for Marinette. However, Juleka knew Marinette. No boy got to where Adrien was in her heart. It saddened her that her brother was facing this, but what could anyone do?

Luka turned towards his room and slammed the door. He was pissed. He was furious. He wanted to get that Agreste for hurting Marinette to only pull her back to him. He was only playing with her feelings and didn't love her. He clutched his guitar pic in his hand.

Luka had to protect her. Thanks to a Black butterfly...maybe his chance was here.

* * *

Adrien sat on his bed with Plagg hovering above his head.

"You know Adrien, Camembert won the best cheese award in the recent cheese ratings."

"And why would I care to know that?" Adrien said with his eyes closed. He wasn't really paying attention to Plagg.

"I'm just saying...if I had more Camembert, maybe I'd let you in on a little secret of your abilities as Chat Noir." Plagg said with a smirk.

Adrien opened up one eye to look at the floating god of destruction. He had to admit that sounded a bit intriguing.

"How much cheese are we talking here?"

Plagg's smirk grew wider as he knew he had him hook, lined and ready.

"Let's say I need a weeks worth of it." Plagg drooled out.

Adrien merely shook his head before agreeing to the terms. " Alright Plagg, so what's the secret?" Adrien asked.

However, before Plagg could answer, something had bust through Adrien room window. Glass went everywhere as Adrien dived for cover.

" **Adrien Agreste! I'm Conceal, here to end your whole career!"** said the Akuma. His body was black with a question mark in the center of his face. The period was shaped similar to a guitar pic.

Adrien didn't know what to do. Either he risked transforming or he hoped that the damage that was done notified Marinette. He needed some assistance fast.

Unfortunately, Adrien took a look at his window and saw that it had been completely redone. Everything was back as it was. How was that even possible.

He couldn't question it anymore as Conceal sent a wave of energy out towards him. Adrien dodged it in the nick of time and ran into his bathroom.

"Plagg what do we do?" Adrien asked his kwami as he looked around for a makeshift weapon.

"We can't transform… or else your secret identity." Plagg said. Stating the obvious.

"No duh," Adrien said picking up his fencing blade cover. It wasn't much but he was glad he could defend himself.

A wave of energy entered the bathroom so Adrien knew it was now or never. When the Akuma entered the Bathroom Adrien struck at him only for his attack to phase right through him. The Akuma reached out for him and held him above the ground.

"**By tomorrow, Adrien Agreste will be what everyone hates instead of adores."**

To Adrien's shock, he witnessed Conceal go white before transforming into him. Adrien himself!

"**I'll make sure you're nothing but a bad memory in her head."**

Conceal tossed Adrien near the tub where he hit the back of his head and went unconscious.

Conceal dragged his body and placed him inside a big closet. He grabbed some clothes and tightened them around his body like a rope.

Once he was done he walked up to a mirror.

"**I'll save you Marinette."**

* * *

yip yip. seems the tables have turned.


	8. ChatBlanc

**Wow back to back chapter release. Ya know I'm on a role. R&R**

_Disclaimer: do not own_

* * *

Adrien felt an aching pain at the back of his head. He was starting to wake up and he felt terrible. As he tried to figure out where he was he noticed his body was pretty tied up. Adrien knew it was best to stay calm in situations like this so he whispered out to Plagg. Hoping the kwami was okay.

"Adrien? You're awake!" Plagg came up to face him. His green cat eyes brightly shown in the darkness. " I thought you'd never wake."

"How long have I been out?" Adrien asked. He hoped it hadn't been that long.

Plagg took a moment to answer the question but when he did Adrien did not like the answer.

"Almost two days..."

"W-What? How!" The hit to his head couldn't have been that bad.

"I don't know...it must've been pretty strong though."

"We need to get out of here Plagg!" Adrien said as he struggled to get out of his confines.

"Hold on Adrien, this is a good time to show you a special technique of the miraculous." Plagg said as his idea popped into his head.

"When you transform, call out _Black Storm_. Feel the energy throughout your body." Plagg told him.

Adrien nodded his head and proceeded to transform.

"Plagg, Claws Out!" Adrien was now his alter ego Chat Noir.

"_**Black Storm**_!" The Miraculous ring then started to form a large miasma around itself. Chat then started to feel around his body and the miasma followed. At the same time, the bindings that held him were now gone.

"Whoa…" Chat said in awe as he rose up. That definitely would come in handy.

He could sense Plagg let out a sigh before he mentally spoke to him.

'**I'm glad that worked out, normally it's supposed to be sent out as a blast hehe.'**

Chat did a double take._ 'Hold on Plagg, you weren't sure I'd survive!?_'

'**Nope, but look you did! Now let's go stop that Akuma!'**

Chat decided they had more important matters to attend to, so he decided to let the little demon off the hook...for now.

* * *

As Chat made it onto the roof of his mansion, he took a large sweep of the city. Everything seemed to be okay. That was until he noticed the billboards that used to have his advertisement was gone. Replaced with:

_**Rebel Child? Pampered brat?**_

The image on the board showed him taking advantage of all he was "given".

Chat decided to head to school. Class was starting soon, and if this Akuma was masquerading as him. He should be there.

When he arrived at school he transformed back into his civilian self before walking into the school. As he walked towards Miss Bustier class, he noticed someone wearing his clothes turning a corner.

'Aha,' he thought as he ran after the akuma. However, when he turned the corner he bumped into Luka Couffaine.

"Hey watch it Agreste!" Luka said as he glared icy daggers at him. He was rubbing his head from the collision.

"A-Ah sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Adrien said. He didn't want to cause a scene with this guy again.

"Clearly." Luka said before walking towards Miss Bustier door. " by the way, thanks for telling Marinette the truth about yourself. She didn't need your toxic nature." He finished without even looking back at him.

Adrien only looked back at him in shock. 'What the hell happened.'

He walked into class right after Luka and was surprised at the looks of anger he was receiving. Even from Chloé.

He looked up to where Marinette sat, but she wouldn't even meet his eye. He then noticed that his normal seat by Nino was taken by Luka himself. Adrien walked over to Nino, but before he could even talk, Nino spoke in cold fury at him.

"Get the hell away Agreste...or I'll kick your ass." Nino said.

Adrien eyes were wide as he looked at his best friend. " Look Nino—" Adrien tried to say but was cut off by Luka.

"You heard him...leave."

The way he said it got on Adrien's nerves. Who was he to tell him what to do? However before he could press, Miss Bustier told him to sit down rather rudely at the back.

Adrien decided he'd get in contact with Marinette during lunch. He knew with everyone against him he wouldn't be able to get close to her.

* * *

During lunch, Adrien followed Marinette and the others out the class. He hoped that they would split off with Alya and Nino going elsewhere and Marinette going to eat by herself. She normally did as she didn't want to third wheel.

However, Luka came through and placed his hand into Marinettes. He gave it a squeeze before leaning down to kiss her directly on the lips.

Adrien watched as time stood still. A bomb could have gone off right next to him and he wouldn't have noticed it. He realized right then and there he lost. The Akuma had done it's task and destroyed him.

Adrien leaned against the wall locker as all positivity left him. He felt helpless, locked inside a cage of unwant. He decided to leave the school and transform into Chat. He couldn't do it anymore. But a certain black butterfly could.

* * *

yip yip. who's just hopping in their seats


	9. Checkmate

**This took a lot longer to get out. Sorry guys, I've been busy with life. If any of you guys ever just want to chat about things that would be cool. I honestly hope this chapter is up to par. Let me know what you think.**

_Disclaimer: i do not own._

* * *

Luka walked with Marinette to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Luka was glad that she wanted to eat here. It gave him time to get to know her parents more.

"Mama, Papa?" Marinette called out to her parents when they entered.

"Marinette!" Her mother answered her. She came through the back door with an assortment of bread.

"Your dad is out in the market today," she then noticed the boy right next to her. Quite close to her. "Luka, am I right?"

"Yes Mrs. Dupain-Cheng." Luka said with a smile.

Marinette mother had to admit the boy was nice. However, she wished that boy Adrien was with Marinette instead. She knew all the trouble the boy caused for Marinette and Paris but she hoped that wasn't him.

"Marinette, how is your friend Adrien?" she asked.

"They're no longer friends, right Marinette?" Luka asked her.

Mrs. Dupain Cheng watched as her daughter nodded at the boy. It looked so robotic.

"Marinette are you okay?" Mrs. Dupain Cheng asked her daughter.

"Perfect mama!" she said with a lot of enthusiasm.

Mrs. Dupain-Cheng decided to let it go. 'maybe she was imagining.'

She then got lunch ready for the two and went back to clean the cellar after they started eating. During that whole time she had an off feeling over the whole thing.

Luka and Marinette sat in relative quiet until there was a crash in the bakery. Glass and chairs scattered everywhere while a white clawed glove grabbed a hold of Luka.

" found you...Akuma." said the white clad stranger. Luka watched as his hand grabbed his guitar pic that housed his own Akuma. The white glove turned purplish black and his guitar pic turned to dust.

"Ahh!" Luka yelled as the evil power left his body. He went limp as his body lost the darkness.

"Oh, I'm far from done with you…" Chat Blanc rose the boy high above the group as he prepared to obliterate him with cataclysm.

* * *

"Chat Noir?..." Marinette spoke up from her spot on the ground. She was rubbing her head as she felt like she was waking from a weird dream. Apparently Adrien had turned into an asshole and she started falling in love with Luka?

As her mind became clear, she realized she was in her bakery with Chat Noir holding Luka by the neck. His suit was white and he was ready to strike down Luka. Marinette had to do something.

"Chat no!" she shouted out towards him. It worked as he turned to face her. His eyes were unlike the emerald green she loved but instead a dark ominous purple.

He dropped Luka like a sack of potatoes and growled at her.

"Leave here. I'm finishing him."

"No, I don't know what happened to you kitty but you wouldn't do this!"

"You don't know me…" He said as he lowered his hand to touch Luka.

"Adrien no!" Marinette yelled as she hugged him from behind." I know you more than you think… I love you.."

Chat Blanc turned frigid. The cataclysm dissipated from his hand and he spoke. "Y-You love me?" He said in almost a whisper.

Marinette turned him around to face her. His eyes were watering and he seemed like he needed more than words. Marinette brought his head down and connected their lips. She kissed him with everything she had. She could feel his arms wrap around her and he pulled her closer into him.

The kiss felt like an eternity even though it was no more than a minute. As she pulled away she noticed tears streaming down his face. The akumatization was undoing right in front of her.

"I-I'm so sorry Marinette. I let the darkness get to me." Chat Noir said as he hugged her.

" I thought you hated me…" he finished.

Marinette rubbed his back softly. She didn't know exactly what was going on or what happened to her kitty.

As they stood there together, Marinette noticed a black butterfly rise from ashes. The black butterfly sat on top of Luka and absorbed into his body.

"Chat watch out!" She yelled to warn him. He barely dodged the attack that was aimed for his head.

"W-Woah!"

Chat then propelled them outside the bakery onto some roofs.

" I guess just cataclysmic damage doesn't purrrify a akuma." Chat joked out.

"I suppose not," Marinette said as she transformed into Ladybug. " doesn't matter, let's stop this."

Mrs. Dupain-Cheng came back up from cleaning to see how her daughter and friend were doing. What she came back up to simply made her faint.

* * *

Finally, after a long hard battle Ladybug and Chat Noir were able to purify Luka and turn everything back to normal. The billboards and anything Adrien related had gone back as well. Apparently since Luka had been an Akuma for as long as he was his powers had evolved to where he could warp the world into his own image. He could even warp the minds of others.

Marinette and Adrien were walking down the halls of school after they dropped Luka off at the infirmary. He had thrown apology after apology to both Adrien and Marinette.

"You seriously don't remember Marinette?" Adrien asked. He didn't know whether to be glad or not.

"No not really, everything feels like a dream." she said before they walked into class.

As they walked through the door, Adrien saw Nino wave towards him as he placed his headset on. Chloé had ran over to him to greet him. She shoved Marinette in the process.

"Adrikins! You know the schools winter dance is almost here. Why don't we go together?" Chloé said as she ignored the glares Marinette was sending her.

Adrien stared at Chloé for a moment before glancing towards Marinette. He saw the look on her face and couldn't help but mentally laugh at her jealousy. He decided right then and there that'd he would show everyone that he was hers and she his.

"Sorry Chloé…," Adrien started as he walked towards Marinette. He held her hand as he spoke his next words. " but I was planning on going with my girlfriend. Right Marinette?"

* * *

Yip yip. we're not done yet


End file.
